


Вопрос жизни и смерти

by Alliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Дерек его выставил. Выставил! Выслушал его откровения с хмурым, помятым со сна лицом, изобразил бровями что-то совсем уж невероятное, но явно нелестное, а потом, ни слова не сказав, всучил ему сброшенный на пол рюкзак и выпроводил из лофта, с силой захлопнув дверь.Стайлз минут пять в онемении стоял снаружи, не веря, что Дерек поступил как... как...— Мудак! — с чувством сказал он в прижатую к лицу искусственную грудь пятого размера, обтянутую серебряным платьем в пайетках.





	Вопрос жизни и смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дружеская услуга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219556) by [Alliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar). 



> по мотивам фика "Дружеская услуга", вариант, в котором Дерек не согласился помочь Стайлзу, но тот решил попытать счастья в другом месте.

Дерек его выставил. Выставил! Выслушал его откровения с хмурым, помятым со сна лицом, изобразил бровями что-то совсем уж невероятное, но явно нелестное, а потом, ни слова не сказав, всучил ему сброшенный на пол рюкзак и выпроводил из лофта, с силой захлопнув дверь.

Стайлз минут пять в онемении стоял снаружи, не веря, что Дерек поступил как... как...

— Мудак! — с чувством сказал он в прижатую к лицу искусственную грудь пятого размера, обтянутую серебряным платьем в пайетках. 

Стив сочувственно цокнул языком и погладил его по голове, пропустив сквозь пальцы отросшие на затылке волосы. Вопреки всякой логике, Стайлзу стало немного легче, хоть он по-прежнему чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Определенно, пойти после всего, что случилось, в гей-клуб и попытаться склеить кого-то, было не самой светлой из посещавших его идей. Оправдаться можно было тем, что Стайлз максимально приблизился к состоянию, в котором люди начинают творить глупости: бросаются с крыш, выносят из дробовика мозги ненавистному учителю химии или начинают жрать всякую дрянь, понимая, что жить осталось считанные дни. У него не было выхода. Девственников продолжали убивать, и Стайлз панически боялся стать следующим. А Дерек... да пусть его черти в аду натянут так, что...

— Каким же злоебучим пиздоболом надо быть, чтобы сказать однажды: «Если что-то случится — я помогу», а потом просто выставить за дверь, — выдохнул он, наслаждаясь мягкими невинными прикосновениями.

Хуже всего было то, что Стайлз понимал: у него и здесь ничего не получится. Он не знал, чем заслужил такую любовь местных трансвеститов, но те ловко отбили его от заинтересовавшегося, было, парня, и притащили в свой угол, где наперебой принялись стыдить и пугать тем, что в таком месте нужно быть вдвойне осторожным.

— Это не просто коктейль, милый, тебя могут напоить, увезти куда-нибудь и...

— И трахнуть, да, спасибо, такой и был план, — сумрачно отозвался Стайлз, закатывая глаза.

Он так и умрет девственником. Если даже Дерек отказался с ним переспать (а он выглядел человеком, не обремененным излишней совестью и моральными принципами), если местные ребята отбили его от единственного лоха, готового провести с ним ночь, то быть Стайлзу мертвым в следующее полнолуние. Привязанным к дереву, задушенным, окровавленным и бесповоротно мертвым. 

Аминь.

Музыка вдруг показалась ему невероятно громкой и неприятно долбящей в виски. Он снова вздохнул и выпрямился, с благодарностью улыбнувшись Стиву. Тот хмыкнул и погладил его по щеке, царапнув острыми длинными ногтями, а после уставился куда-то за спину Стайлза, и его приятное лицо резко стало хищным и недобрым. 

— Ух, какой мрачный тип, — пробормотал он, обеспокоенно хмуря тонко выщипанные брови, но, когда Стайлз попытался обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, схватил за плечо, не позволяя. — Энди, глянь-ка.

Энди, устрашающе большой и удивительно добрый чувак, бросил взгляд и тревожно поджал яркие губы.

— Что там? — не вытерпел Стайлз, но ему снова не позволили обернуться.

— Стоит у стены, — сообщил Энди, как бы невзначай передвигаясь так, чтобы Стайлз был закрыт со всех сторон. — Скоро дыру в тебе взглядом протрет. Пойду-ка узнаю, что за мрачный ужас и что ему от тебя нужно. 

— Погоди, — быстро облизнув пересохшие вдруг губы, сказал Стайлз. — Угрюмый, злой и пялится на меня, словно убить хочет? Черные волосы, борода, показался бы красивым, если б не кислая мина и трагичные брови?

По удивленному молчанию и многозначительным переглядываниям Стайлз понял, что попал в точку. Остро захотелось снова уткнуться в большую пайеточную грудь Стива и стоять так, пока недостаток кислорода не убьет его. 

— Черт, это он! — простонал он, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Твой парень? — с любопытством склонил голову Энди, глядя на... черт, если это и правда был Дерек... с явственным интересом. 

— Что? — задохнулся от ужаса Стайлз. — Нет, конечно, нет. Просто тот самый мудак.

— Не стоит рвать отношения только из-за того, что он не пошел у тебя на поводу и решил, что твой первый раз достоин лучших обстоятельств, — теперь в голосе Стива явно слышалось одобрение.

Похоже, Дереку удалось испортить ему и это: придя и застыв у стены гребаным напоминанием о позоре Стайлза, он умудрился перетянуть на свою сторону даже тех, в ком тот нашел утешение (пусть и такое своеобразное). 

Господи-боже, он ведь наверняка слышал каждое слово, гребаный невероятный слух оборотней, за что Стайлзу такое наказание. Он всего лишь хотел с кем-нибудь переспать, чтобы не погибнуть во цвете лет.

Черт. 

— У нас нет с ним никаких отношений, — безнадежно выдохнул он, уже понимая, что проиграл эту битву.

— Если хочешь, можем аккуратно вывести тебя через черный ход, — предложил Стив сочувственно. — Не думаю, что сейчас ты в состоянии...

— Я в состоянии практически для всего, — не согласился Стайлз, выдохнул, расправил плечи и посмотрел в потолок. — Спасибо, парни, я поехал домой. Гордо выйду через главную дверь и не менее гордо сяду в свой джип.

Ему подарили улыбку и целомудренный поцелуй в щеку, после чего отпустили. Стайлз не оборачиваясь пробирался через толпу. После мимолетного взгляда обнаружилось, что Дерек успел уйти. Испортил ему здесь все и скрылся. Великолепно. У Стайлза все равно пропало настроение, поэтому он на самом деле собирался поехать домой, хотя внутри все сжималось от обиды и гнева. 

Наверное, в следующий раз ему нужно будет поехать в соседний город, где нет знакомых трансов, готовых грудью встать на его защиту. Он был им благодарен, но менее горько от этого не становилось. 

Практически дойдя до двери на улицу, Стайлз чуть не закричал, когда его резко схватили за руку и дернули. Он споткнулся, почти врезался в пробирающегося к танцполу парня со стаканом пива и развернулся, уже зная, кого увидит.

Дерек выглядел таким злым, что, не будь у него иммунитета, Стайлз рисковал бы намочить штаны. 

— Эй! — возмутился он, пытаясь вырваться. — Какого черта, Дерек!

Руку словно в тиски зажало. Он бросил взгляд по сторонам, увидел настороженных Энди и Стива и снова посмотрел на Дерека. Тот шагнул ближе и почти выкрикнул ему в лицо:

— Какого хрена ты творишь, Стайлз? Тебе что, совсем жить надоело? Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой могли здесь сделать?

— Не твое собачье дело! — задохнулся он, снова дергая рукой. — Откуда вы только беретесь все на мою голову, я взрослый человек и сам могу решать, с кем...

Договорить ему не удалось, потому что Дерек, злобно фыркнув, прижался к его губам своими, обжигая колкой щетиной и царапая зубами. Стайлз так удивился, что замер с полуоткрытым ртом, позволяя себя целовать. 

Мозг закоротило. Вокруг бесновалась подвыпившая толпа, никому не было до них дела, но Дерек поцеловал его, и Стайлз никак этого не ожидал, потому что тот его ненавидел и прогнал сегодня, и зачем-то притащился следить за ним в клуб, и поцеловал, и... 

— Сейчас мы выходим отсюда, я сажаю тебя в твою развалюху, и ты едешь прямиком домой, — сообщил Дерек, отстранившись на расстояние выдоха. 

— Ты отказался переспать со мной, — мрачно напомнил Стайлз. — А это, между прочим, вопрос жизни и смерти.

Дерек мученически закатил глаза, посмотрел на него угрюмо и устало, но ничего не ответил.

От него пахло чем-то невыразимо приятным, и Стайлз пялился на его губы, яркие, влажные и вкусные, и почти в прострации пропустил момент, когда Дерек потянул его к выходу. Ладонь, сомкнувшаяся вокруг запястья Стайлза, была огромная и горячая.

Стайлз тащился следом, почти ничего не соображая от потрясения, и, только оглянувшись, заметил, как Энди и Стив с широкими улыбками показали ему оттопыренные большие пальцы, молчаливо одобряя такой поворот событий. 

— Удачи! — крикнул Стив, и его не было слышно в этом шуме, зато Стайлз отлично умел читать по губам.

На какой-то короткий миг ему показалось, что уши Дерека покраснели.


End file.
